Metroid Prime 2: Echoes/Credits
Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Staff Credits Some credits were altered for New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes, and are noted in parentheses below. Retro Studios Staff Credits Senior Producer *Michael Kelbaugh (executive producer of New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes) Producer *Bryan Walker (senior producer of New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes) Game Director *Mark Pacini (special thanks in New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes) Senior Design *Jason Behr *Karl Deckard *Mike Wikan (also for New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes) Design *Michael Cheng *Kynan Pearson *Paul Reed *Brandon Salinas (New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes) Design Support *Tom Ivey *Russell O'Henly *Chip Sbrogna Engineering Director *Frank Lafuente (also for New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes) Technical Lead Engineering *Jack Mathews *Andy O'Neil Senior Engineering *Mark Haigh-Hutchinson (also for New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes) *David 'Zoid' Kirsch *Steve McCrea (New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes) Engineering *Ted Chauviere *Jim Gage *Steve McCrea *Irving Mah *Kai Martin *Ryan Cornelius (New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes) *Alex Quinones (also for New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes, as Alexander Quinones) *Eric Rehmeyer (New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes) *Marco Thrush *Paul Tozour Lead Art *Todd Keller (special thanks in New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes) Senior Art *Chuck Crist *Don Hogan *Elizabeth Foster *Elben Schafers *Chris Voellmann Art *Ryan Powell *Luis Ramirez *Danny Richardson (also for New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes) *Alejandro Roura *Teague Schultz (also for New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes) *Ben Sprout (also for New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes) Additional Art *Nick Trahan Animation *Derek Bonikowski (senior animation for New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes) *Carlos Mendieta *Dax Palotta *Stephen Zafros Concept Art *Andrew Jones Animation Support *Vince Joly (animation lead for New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes) *Kim Sanchez Art Interns *Sean Horton *Ilya Nazarov (art for New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes) *Quinn Smith (art for New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes) Audio Lead *Clark Wen *Scott Petersen (audio supervisor for New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes) Sound Support *Frank Bry *Danetracks *Matt Piersall *Todd Simmons Assistant Producer *Ryan Harris Operations *Al Artus *Faith Casper (New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes) *Kellie Johnson *Akiko Furukawa-Laban (translation and adminisration for New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes) *Ethan R. McDonald (New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes) *George Thomas Nintendo Staff Credits Executive Producer *Satoru Iwata (also for New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes) Producers *Kenji Miki *Kensuke Tanabe (also for New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes) Assistant Producers *Akira Otani *Risa Tabata (in New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes, Assistant Producer/Coordination) Public Relations *Akira Otani Coordination *Risa Tabata *Masakazu Miyazaki Interpretation/Coordination *Atsushi Ikuno (from INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD.) Music *Kenji Yamamoto Supervisor (Samus Model) *Tomoyoshi Yamane Storyboard Art *Naoki Mori *Daisuke Nobori Japanese Text Art *Tomoaki Kuroume Technical Support *Hironobu Kakui *Yoshito Yasuda (New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes) *Masahiro Takeguchi *Takehiro Oyama (New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes) Special Thanks *Yoshio Sakamoto *Takumi Kawagoe *Tsuyoshi Watanabe *You Onishi *Masayuki Okada *Minako Hamano *Tomoaki Kuroume (credited here outside of Japan) *Norihide Sasaki *Toshihiko Okamoto (coordination in New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes) *Akiko Miyano *Naruhisa Kawano *Fujiko Nomura *Sachiko Nakamichi *Takashi Ito *Chiharu Sakiyama *Hiroyuki Kimura (New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes) *Akihiro Sakatani (New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes) *Naofumi Terazono (New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes) *Super Mario Club (New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes) Nintendo of America Staff Credits Producer *Jeff Miller Interpretation/Translation and Writing *Kiyohiko Ando *Nate Bihldorff *Tim O'Leary *Bill Trinen Testing Management/Supervision *Yoshinobu Mantani *Kyle Hudson *Eric Bush *Sean Egan *Randy Shoemake Testing Coordinator *Tim Casey Testing *Michael Chipman *Terral Dunn *Zac Evans *Nicko Gonzalez *Phil Honeywell *David Hunziker *Shane Lewis *Jason Mahaffa *Chris Needham *Jeffrey Storbo *Pat Wells Special Thanks *Tatsumi Kimishima *Jacqualee Story *Mike Fukuda *Shigeki Yamashiro *Raymond Yan *Chris Campbell Nintendo of Europe Staff Credits Product Localization Team German Translation *Jan Peitzmeier French Translation *Thomas Miriel Spanish Translation *Jesûs Ângel Rodriguez Gago Italian Translation *Roby Bonomo Product Coordination *Andy Fey Testing Coordination *Erkan Kasap *Matthew Mawer Testing *Sonia Trepiccioni *Andrea De Benedetto *Stefania Montagnese *Ângel Moreno Colmena *Arrate Ugarte Sandonis *Ariel del Rio *Petra Gyarmaty *Blaz Majic *Daniel Barsan *Arnaud Lucas Arnaud Lucas has no credits in any other games. Special Thanks *Jan Peitzmeier Uncredited *Tommy Tallarico (provided sound design) *"JH" (probably Jennifer Hale; provided grunts of pain for Samus Aran) *"VM" (possibly Vanessa Marshall; provided death scream for Samus) *Bryan Watkins (led team at Danetracks) *Marianna Sacra (lead quality analyst; Nintendo of Europe) *Rick Bauer (quality assurance tester; Nintendo of America) All rights, including the copyrights of Game, Scenario, Music, and Program, reserved by NINTENDO. References Category:Staff lists